


Prelude: Adrenaline

by ToraRyusei



Series: Water [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraRyusei/pseuds/ToraRyusei





	Prelude: Adrenaline

Seatbelt fastened, engine roaring, the night would be his. The luxury automobile he'd inherited from his father would finally be put to good use after sitting in the garage for so long. There was little time for goodbyes, and with the road clear of any heavy traffic, his foot would be firmly stepping the gas until dawn.

Was he feeling excited? Perhaps a bit. Maybe deep down, he liked cars. Or it was just the adrenaline junkie in him asking for him to get going already. The car barely hummed as the dial indicated he was quickly accelerating. The street lights became an indistinguishable streak of orange. His instincts immediately flared up as to allow him to make the turns with the hairpin precision required, and his vehicle dutifully kept up with dexterous hands jerking the wheel from side to side.

It wasn't long until he'd left the city lights and now traveled on barren mountain roads. His destination was north, and this was the quickest way to where he needed to get. If he traveled by plane he'd have to rely on a pilot, and a crash would endanger even more lives. No, that's why the freedom of driving was necessary. He was a man on the run, after all.

"Here they come."

Just as he'd made a swerve around the snaking mountain pass, two cars appeared in his rearview mirror. The Youkai Hunters, no doubt. These were dangerous roads, and at this speed, even a slight bump could send a driver without a good grip on his wheel crashing through the railings and down the mountain.

Luckily, it was just these three for miles. All he needed was to think of this car as another weapon, an extension of his body, and he could outrace just about anyone. That was what Takii thought, at least.

A screech of tires and he was burning rubber against the asphalt, using the car itself as a battering ram to collide against his pursuers. There were hard swerves on their ends, and even though they shook with an unsteadiness at first, Takii saw his attack completely fail to get their target.

Instead, he'd been trapped right between the two cars, all three just barely fitting on these roads.

"Don't have to worry about falling off now, at least."

Indeed, his pursuer's cars were close enough to act as buffers between him and a serious crash.

Too close. Paint scraped against each other, Takii's car was being compressed between the other two. His car was like paper against the two surprisingly sturdy vehicles, if he didn't act, his car would become a cube...!

His fingers dug into the roof of his car, his legs lifted up from the pedals and let the automated driving take care of keeping the car going. With a short hop, Takii vaulted himself crashing through the window of his driver's seat, along with that of the vehicle hugging the railing. 

The driver would receive a dull kick to the side of their masked face, yet stubbornly held onto the wheel. The hunters were pros, after all. Another turn was coming up, at this speed it'd be less than three seconds before they hit it. But then, he'd have to...!

Fists were exchanged, but with the driver always keeping one hand on the wheel, he could do little to defend against Takii's precision blows directed at the limb which tried to block him. He grabbed the back of the driver's head, smashing it against the dashboard and cracking the fox mask they wore. The driver was out cold, and the car was headed straight down the mountain as it crashed past the steel railing!

"Dammit...!" Using the passenger's seat as a launching pad, Takii leaped out the car just as it nosedived into the mountain woods below. His hand grabbed the masked driver just as he broke through the door, and launched the Hunter onto the side of the road as the Tiger himself rolled to a stop.

He looked back at the falling car, then back to the road. The second Hunter was now speeding right at Takii, ready to run him over. "Hardened Fang...!" In an instant, Takii's bones turned to metal. The power of his deceased ally which he'd inherited allowed him to control the density of this bones, turning them to metal.

Harder, stronger, heavier, he wouldn't go down so easily! Arms readied to grab the front of the vehicle, and at impact, his whole body rocked as it absorbed the full force of the car's velocity. His feet dragged along the ground, steadily losing ground. Somehow the car's hood was unscathed, and even pushing Takii back, even the Hunter's cars were out of the ordinary!

No matter, he'd just have to give it more... "Hardened Fang, Nigo...!" Harder, stronger, yet still not enough to stop the squealing tires from pushing him back!

The Hunter at the wheel retrieved something from beside his seat. A handgun which he pointed at and shot at Takii to make his death come quicker. Bullets ricocheted off an abnormally dense skull, partly thanks to the metal. Still, it hurt like hell and bled all the same.

"More....More...!! Hardened Fang...!" Even if his bones might turn denser, his muscles had to put up with that much more weight.

"V....THREEEE!!" Third level, and the car could no longer move the Tiger.

He exhaled hot steam from between sharp rows of teeth. His whole body screamed, and he responded with a bestial roar as he lifted the car up over his head, then brought it down on its side behind him. The entire vehicle shook, steel crumpling, glass shattering, and the Hunter helpless like a ragdoll tethered to their seatbelt.

He released the car and looked inside with that heterocromatic gaze. Seems this Hunter too was out of commission. He released a sigh of relief and turned off his Hardened Fang.

He was in the clear, for now. Now...what about his car?

He looked back to the road and saw the luxury sports vehicle neatly come to a stop just as it came to the turn. Another sigh of relief. It was hard enough being him.

 


End file.
